When Worlds Collide
by DemonicRa
Summary: After another attempt by Drakken at opening a portal to another timespace, Kim and Ann from two worlds connect and change in an unusual manner. What does this mean for Kim's burgeoning romance with Shego?


When Worlds Collide

A Kim X Shego X Ann story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible

Summary: After another attempt by Drakken at opening a portal to another timespace, Kim and Ann from two worlds connect and change in an unusual manner. What does this mean for Kim's burgeoning romance with Shego?

It was six months ago that enemies became lovers. Shego, the black-haired, light-green-skinned mercenary and Kim Possible, the red-haired heroine, became secret lovers. When they were on missions, they would fight to their best, secretly having fun. When no one was around, they would steal a moment to share a kiss, but quickly went back to destroying their surroundings during their epic battle of martial arts prowess. The fights themselves become their secret dance. They smile often and enjoy the rush and thrill. All thoughts and worries are washed away by the sweeps of their kicks, and all that counts is each breath taken before their bodies dance around each other again. When it's only those two.  
In public or behind closed doors, they went about as normal going on dates and shopping. Shego used her alias 'Miss Go' so as to not arouse suspicion. She was a criminal after all, and Global Justice has eyes everywhere. They were not ashamed nor embarrassed of their relationship, not in the least. Shego is worried that Kim might be considered 'guilty by association' and Kim is worried her friends and family would freak out. Going about in secret was fine, for now.  
The girls' anniversary had arrived, and Shego was able to convince Kim to celebrate it at her place. It took some effort, and the word 'princess' to convince Kim to go to the lair of her enemy Drakken.

Things had taken a turn for the awkward before long. Shego clutched her green coat to her chest and peered over her partially opened jagged sliding doors, glaring at Drakken. "Drakken! Okay, what do you want? Make it quick, I'm in the middle of a date here!" She barked, fuming at his terrible timing. "Oh, I heard you were here on your day off and since it is Friday, well, why not go do karaoke night. You can bring your date too and..." He began with a kind offer. The woman groaned in mental anguish. "Are you deaf?! It's my day off and I'm busy right now!" Shego fumed in her rage. "Oh come on! Don't be shy. It's a nice place to finally meet your boyfriend! It's a great way to start to bond with him, see? It's..." Drakken was cut off once more, still giving a bright smile. "I'm in the middle of a date here, and it's an anniversary thing! So NO karaoke night. Now GET LOST!" The mercenary continued to lash out against her boss, growling as she did so. Kim, her date, stood against the wall beside Shego, covering herself with Shego's green and black suit in the same state of undress as Shego herself. "'Oh come on princess, my place is nearby and I want to give you a nice to remember'. Oh yeah, the hard part will be how to forget this night ever happened!" Kim quietly said to herself, annoyed and frustrated.  
Shego managed to get Drakken to leave, promising to meet him and the henchmen at the evil karaoke bar later.

Shego closed the metal door and sighed, exasperated. "Sorry, pumpkin." Shego turned to Kim and gave a weak smile. Kim continued to scowl. Shego gave a clever smile and dropped her coat, showing her nude form to Kim once more. She gave a sultry look and slowly moved her slender legs, moving closer to her lover. Kim took notice and shelved her aggravation, gazing at the body of a goddess. Shego was a woman of average height and curvaceous build, someone who could turn a few heads of either gender. "You know..." Shego began, stand just in front of Kim. "I remember that stooge Drakken made you wear one of my suits when he controlled you. You looked pretty good." She took her suit from Kim's grasp and looked it over briefly before letting it slip from her fingers as her seductive gaze returned to Kim. "We need to get you a better mission uniform, but in my colors." She suggested in a husky tone. Kim froze, still not capable of standing up to Shego when she acted like this. Shego raised her right hand and ran her index finger over Kim's shoulder. "One without sleeves." She started to design this suit she wished Kim would wear. The heroine couldn't pry her eyes from Shego's normal 'I'm-toying-with-you predatory glare'. and really didn't want to. Kim and Shego would fight for control in their relationship quite a bit, but it was all playful. Sometimes Shego would let Kim take control, and this was one of the times Kim allowed Shego full rein. Other times they were equal, and those times were just as fun.

The villainess gently pushed the heroine back with a finger to the center of her chest, guiding her to the bed. "You can have a collar, but we definitely need the front open to show some of your chest. A bit of eye-candy." Shego continued, stopping Kim at the edge of the bed. Her finger traced down, stopping just below Kim's chest. "The top should have a button at this point, but we need to show off your stomach. Maybe have the top open like so..." Her finger traced from the lower center of Kim's chest and down at an angle leading to her waist. The heroine had since been blushing, imagining something risque. She wouldn't mind wearing something new for Shego, but out in the field was out of the question. Deciding she had enough of Shego designing her wardrobe, Kim grabbed Shego's arms and flipped her back on the bed, straddling her stomach. She sat straight, looking down and matching Shego's grin with her own. "I'm also thinking really short shorts." Shego added, giving a short laugh. "I'm fine with shorts, but not like that." Kim countered. "Fine, you'll do both for a non-symmetrical look, but it'll still be half-black and half-green." The woman sighed. "Why am I wearing your colors again?" The girl questioned. Shego gave a predatory grin. "My girl has to wear my colors." Kim leaned down and took Shego's wrists into her hands, pinning them above Shego's head. "Fine, but I want white boots." Kim relented. "As long as they're green and black." Shego stated. "Fine." Kim closed the distance and kissed Shego passionately. Their lips parted to allow their tongues to meet. Time seemed to slow for the lovers, but not for long. Both girls wanted more, as Shego well knew from the growing heat and wet feeling on her stomach.

The two ended their kissing after a few moments and looked into each other's eyes. Wanting to move things along, Shego deftly moved her arms to her sides, making Kim lose balance for a moment and allowing Shego to roll over and take the top. Shego was on her hands and knees, above the young heroine. Kim wrapped her legs around Shego's midsection as the villainess pulled her in for another kiss. They ended the kiss after a few moments to look at one another again. Kim released her grip from Shego's wrists and mid-section and grinned. "Nice move." She complimented. Shego scoffed. "Nothing fancy." She quipped, sneering at the young girl pinned beneath her. Kim gave a clever grin placed her right hand on Shego's stomach, then slid it downward to cup the woman's pussy. The mercenary was startled, but not upset. She groaned slightly, feeling Kim rub between her legs. "My, isn't someone eager?" Kim questioned in a gentle voice. "Eager to get this stupid anniversary started, yeah." Shego replied, beginning to blush. "It hasn't?" Kim wondered, still rubbing her lover. Shego chuckled. "It starts when I start moaning." The mercenary explained. "Is that so?" The heroine accepted the challenge. She slid her middle finger just inside Shego's pussy and continue to massage her. This gained a better reaction from her lover, but it was not quite enough for the two. Kim moved down somewhat, gaining a better position. She raised her head and gently flicked her tongue against Shego's nipple. The woman let out a slight sound, but nothing more than heavier breathing accompanied it. Shego was hardly one for foreplay, so Kim decided to step it up and hoped her lover would attend to Kim's own needs. Her heat and arousal was going unanswered, after all.

Kim began to suckle on Shego's breast, cupping the side with her free hand. Down below, the girl pushed her finger inward. She finally gained a moan of passion from Shego, officially starting their anniversary in the woman's opinion. Not one to be outdone, Shego moved her right hand downward and began to rub Kim's wet pussy, causing the girl to let out a short cry. The girls could feel their juices flowing, nearing their peaks. To add fuel to the fire, Kim gently nibbled on Shego's nipple and Shego began to rub Kim's clit with her thumb. The lovers' pants and groans had become cries that rang out in the room whose walls were lined with brown stone from the mountain lair. Kim and Shego put forth more effort in their love, finally letting it pay off with one final cry.  
Shego fell to the bed, winded. She laid beside a tired Kim. The two rested their heads on comfortable pillows and had since lapped up the juices that had gathered on their hands. They laid side-by-side with Shego on Kim's right, their hands clasped together with their fingers laced. "You realize that we're not finished yet, right?" Shego's normal snark was welcome to the young heroine. "I would have been disappointed if we were." Kim returned in good form. Shego smirked and released Kim's hand. She rolled onto her side to go through her bedside desk. Curious, Kim rolled onto her side and moved closer to the woman, resting her left hand on Shego's hip. Shego pulled out her wallet and moved back to a laying position with Kim cuddled close to her, draping her arm over Shego's stomach. The skilled mercenary extracted a photograph and tossed her wallet aside.

The devious villianess looked at the picture with an almost hungry smirk. Kim looked over Shego's shoulder and saw a most embarrassing sight. "Hey! I thought you got rid of that!" Kim fumed. It was a picture of Kim dressed in her mission uniform, a purple shirt and tight black pants, with a cord binding her hands above her head with a surprised and embarrassed look on her face. Her shirt had been pulled up and bra, if there had been one, was mission. A black and green lipstick mark was left on Kim's right breast. "Like you got rid of the one I took for you?" Shego remarked. Kim have her a cross look. "There's a difference: you posed for your picture, and trapped me for mine." The heroine explained. The picture of Shego, hidden away in Kim's room, showed the green-skinned beauty nude and smiling coyly with her left hand behind her head and her right held forward with green energy charged. It was a fun idea Shego had a couple of weeks ago. Despite her protests, Kim didn't mind, and Shego knew it. The girl sighed and rested her head on her darker lover's chest, holding her close. She closed her eyes and wore a look of content. Shego wrapped her left arm around Kim. She wasn't one for cuddling, but both women made concessions in her relationship. Still... "Five minutes of cuddle time Possible, then your ass is mine again." Shego stated. "Fine." Was all Kim said. The two made battle plans to make the other girl moan the loudest.  
"Five minutes are up, Kimmie." Shego said suddenly, disagreeing with the bedside clock. Kim opened her green eyes and smirked. "Okay." Shego grabbed the girl tossed her down the bed. The two girls looked predatory, debating on whether to fight or make love. Is there a difference? To them, not so much.

Shego found her way to Kim quickly enough, pinning her once more and taking the lead. She traced kisses and licks from Kim's lips and moved downward, marking her neck and chest, and finally making Kim writhe when she began to pay attention to the girl's breasts. Having learned how to tell when Kim gets truly fired up, Shego stopped briefly and moved upward, planting another kiss on her lover's soft lips. Seeing her desire reflected in Kim eyes, Shego repositions her body. Kim licked Shego's wet pussy, and Shego returned the favor.  
So it went on for another two hours with minor periods of rest. The girls, former enemies, continued to make love, thankful the doors and walls were thick enough to contain their cries of passion. At the end of the second hour, Shego and Kim rested peacefully next to one another with Shego on her side resting her hand on Kim's stomach, gently caressing the girl. Kim draped her arm over the side of Shego's chest, resting on the side of her right breast. Gaining a sense of clarity, she knew she would have to do something about her current relationship status. For now, she was still technically dating Ron, and secretly carrying on a relationship with her 'enemy' Shego. It was difficult to decide on what to do, but she would do something eventually. She was, after all, the girl who could do anything. A coy smile graced Shego's lips. She could sense Kim's troubled thoughts despite her calm and blissful demeanor. Before she could do something, another knock came at her door. She sighed angrily, knowing well who dared to knock on her door.

Shego grabbed her green coat to cover her chest and partially opened the door. "Look, Dr. D, there is no way I'm gonna-" Shego began. Kim appeared from behind her using Shego's suit to cover herself again. "It's me, OK? I'M Shego's girlfriend! Now be quiet and we'll go to the stupid Karaoke Night!" The heroine lashed out. "KIM POSSIBLE?!" Drakken was astonished. "How could you do this to me, Shego?! You are DATING my arch-enemy!" Drakken questioned, both hurt and confused. "We're off the clock, OK?! She's here as my girlfriend, NOT your arch-enemy." The mercenary explained. "Fine, I guess. But you'll see! Karaoke night isn't stup-" Shego cut Drakken off to question her girlfriend. "What?! Wait, we're not really going, are we?!" Shego questioned, horrified. "We might as well, the mood's long gone. How bad could it be?" Kim decided, not expecting much.  
Shego closed the doors and angrily sighed once more. Kim dropped the green and black suit and held Shego close to her from behind by wrapping her arms around Shego's stomach and resting her head on Shego's back. "This is all your fault, Kimmie." Shego told her lover. "That's debatable." Kim quipped. Shego dropped her jacket and turned around, remaining in Kim's embrace. The two locked eyes for a moment before Shego put her arms around Kim and pulled the girl into a deep kiss. "You owe me, you know." Shego said, her face still close to Kim's. "Again, debatable." Kim returned. The two shared a brief laugh.  
After a quick shower and change of clothes with Shego wearing her standard black and green suit and Kim in her purple shirt and black pants. Kim and Shego had joined Drakken and the henchmen in going to their karaoke night under protest. Once there, the lovers found seats next to one another in a karaoke bar frequented by villains, both annoyed and exasperated. Drakken was finishing his song as Shego and Kim talked. "Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?" Kim inquired with a sigh. "Guess again, it's our turn next." Shego replied, her hand covering her face in despair. The two sighed in unison. Their anniversary had been fun for a while, so they couldn't complain too much.

Kim spent the night at Shego's place, having a pleasant ending to their anniversary by sharing her bed. It was nice simply sleeping beside her former enemy. When the morning came, they shared an awkward breakfast with a nervous Drakken. Shego and Kim carried on a conversation with Drakken wondering what he should do. "So..." He began. "Are you not going to fight to the death anymore?" He inquired, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Uh... maybe not to the death, but we can still fight." Kim replied. "Yeah, work and personal stuff won't have much crossover." Shego agreed, sharing a smile with Kim. "Fine, just as long as you can fight Possible, I'll be fine with this." The evil doctor approved. "That and I'm not kick and plasma proof." He muttered to himself. "Oh yeah, we need to add plasma-proof gloves to your new suit, don't we?" Shego cutely suggested. Kim giggled, recalling their conversation from the previous night. The in-joke flew right over Drakken's head.  
Understandably, Drakken was happy to see his nemesis leave. Kim and Shego made plans for a date at a secret location and time to avoid Drakken's possible interference. Shego flew Kim back to her Middleton home, parking right in front of her house. The two girls shared a brief kiss before Kim disembarked. Kim waved Shego off, planning the next time she would make her lover scream in ecstasy. She walked to her house and settled in her upstairs room, laying on her bed and basking in the memories of the night before. Laying next to Shego completely nude, sleeping so close to the woman she longed for, and feeling great levels of intimacy. Her warmth, her scent, the sound of her breathing. Shego felt the same way, and she couldn't have been happier.

A week had passed since Shego and Kim were together. They talked via the wrist-mounted Kimmunicator while keeping Wade from finding out. On one such day around noon when Kim and Shego were supposed to talk, Wade appeared on the screen instead, warning Kim of a plot by Drakken to rend space and time. Kim sighed and quickly geared up. She raced down the stairs only to find her mother in a black shirt and loose cargo pants. "Are you ready, Kimmie?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "I'm ready for my mission. What are you ready for?" Kim inquired tentatively. "I overheard Wade on your kimmunicator when I went to your room. I thought that since Ron is helping his mother while she's sick, I can help you. It's been so long since I had an adventure!" Ann Possible, an incredibly talented neurosurgeon, explained to her stunned daughter. "O-kay... This one might be too dangerous though. Last time Dr. Drakken tried to manipulate the forces of space and time, we got sucked into bad television shows. Who knows what'll happen this time?" Kim tried to warn her eager mother, to no effect. Kim sighed in resignation as Ann employed the Possible patented puppy-dog frown complete with saddened eyes. "Alright, just stay close." Kim ordered. "Aye aye, Kimmie-cub!" Ann saluted, causing Kim to giggle. With this, the mother-daughter duo left for a hanger with a plane waiting to take them to San Francisco. Due to the arrangement made between Kim and Shego, there would be no warnings to hints to the details of Drakken's latest plot. This was more than acceptable: it wouldn't be fun any other way.

The flight time was around 2 hours, still short considering the awful wait times at airports. Kim was looking forward to seeing her girlfriend again. They had agreed to keep things professional when they worked for good and evil respectively, but would occasionally fraternize with a stolen kiss or grope. It was a fun and enjoyable relationship for them, one they wouldn't give up for anything in the world.  
Kim acquired a motorcycle from someone she helped in the past and went after Drakken, riding towards an old fish cannery warehouse. Ann held onto Kim from behind, feeling invigorated. "I should go on these missions more often!" She cheered. "Yeah." Kim half-heartedly agreed. Ann was capable, there was no doubt of that, but she did get weird missions from time to time, and nearly lost her life quite a few times. She was worried, but had to trust Ann to take care of herself. With this firmly in mind, Kim raced off with her mother Ann in tow, prepared for most anything.  
Shego laid on a metal girder close to the ceiling, waiting for Kim's arrival. Down below, Drakken was putting the final touches on a device that looked like a large flat-topped metal gazebo. "Remember Shego, no holding back!" Drakken barked at his assistant. "We've been dating for six months! Have you seen me hold back in that time?!" Shego countered. Drakken angrily muttered to himself as he worked at a monitor, charging his device.

As their enemies patrolled the outer perimeter, Kim and Ann hid behind a shipping container. From inside the warehouse, she heard the sounds of the device preparing to active. When two burly guards move closer to them, Kim leapt from behind the crate and quickly dispatched them, disregarding stealth. She dashed forward and leapt as more guards fired energy bolts from their staves, missing every shot. Ann came from behind to provide support, striking a henchman's head with a 2x4 wooden beam, rendering him unconscious. Kim looked on with approval before she took apart the remaining guards, defeating them soundly with her mantis-style kung-fu. With this done, the two raced to the warehouse door. Finding the door to be well-sealed, too secure for a rusted door, Ann produced her laser scalpel and traced the outline of the door. With one flick of the doctor's fingers, the door dropped to the floor. After exchanging a high-five, the two silently moved inside.  
The mother-daughter team ducked behind a wooden crate and spied on Dr. Drakken as he prepared his machine. "Soon, I will have unfettered access across all space and time! ...Surely there's an alternate world out there where I'm king." He declared, announcing his plans as usual. "Uh huh. Odd are there's at least one." Shego assumed, not really caring. Drakken turned from his console to Shego, grinning in triumph. "There is an infinite amount of alternate worlds out there, as stated in Physicist Hugh Everett's many-worlds interpretation of quantum physics, which was termed in his relative state formulation. There are worlds out there whose technology far surpasses our own by a thousand years!" Drakken explained, surprising everyone with his genius. He normally a bumbling scientist at best, but he was impressive today. Shego looked down at him, showing his surprise on her face. "That's...impressive. Who knew you were a genius?" She said. Drakken grit his teeth in indignation. "Lippy as always." He fumed, returning to his console. "We have to be careful, Shego. If there's even a slight malfunction, any world we connect to could imprint part of itself on this one. I've specially modified this warehouse to contain any such eruption of quantum energy." The mad genius warned. Shego went back to filing her nails through her gloves, as she is wont to do when she's bored. Drakken had instructed his machine to open a portal to a similar Earth with little difference to his. It is in that world that Kim has a different female lover.

As Kim and Ann looked on, they failed to notice two guards come from behind, lifting them effortlessly by the backs of their shirts. The scuffle caught the attention of Drakken and Shego, with the latter dropping down gracefully from her perch. A third guard appeared and aimed his energy staff at Kim and Ann. "Uh uh, no touchy my Kimmie. She's mine." Shego declared, charging green and black energy in her hands and charging at Kim. The heroine kicked back, knocking the guard onto his knees. She proceeded to use the second guard as a launching pad, leaping onto his shoulders and kicking off, knocking him back and freeing her mother before she clashed with Shego. The two exchanged blows, performing a beautiful dance of combat. Avoiding an energy bolt, Kim leapt backwards to a higher crate before finding herself on Shego's former perch, with the green mercenary close behind.  
The two began to trade blows on the narrow girder, expertly navigating this feat. Down below, Ann and Dr. Drakken stared one another down, not really interested in fighting. "Maybe you can start up a legitimate company? Flying hover crafts would really sell." Ann offered a suggestion. Drakken considered it a moment. "Honestly, ruling the world would be too much work. If you delegate tasks to underlings, who's to say they don't turn on you?" Dr. Possible lamented the actual work one would have to put into ruling the world. Dr. Drakken grinned at her. "I'll find a world where it works, and take notes from the other me." He insisted. Ann gave him a dull look. "Wouldn't he just like another world to rule? I mean, it is a more successful you. What would you do?" She questioned, giving Drakken pause for consideration.

With mother and boss distracted, Shego and Kim were able to talk as they continued their battle. "You didn't call today, honey." Kim said pointedly, taking an offensive stance. "I had work, darling." Shego gave an excuse, mirroring Kim's smirk with her own. Kim leapt through the air and grabbed an exposed pipe. She swung over to another girder. Shego followed her to a girder on the other side of the warehouse and out of sight. Shego grabbed Kim from the front and bent her backwards, keeping her locked in place. She sneered and planted a kiss on Kim's lips. The heroine returned the kiss and put her hand on the back of the mercenary's head. The kiss was brief, with Shego's free left hand reaching from behind to grab Kim's toned ass. The girl yelped in surprise and blushed. Shego looked down at her girlfriend's cute expression with a sneer. Kim scowled and reversed the hold. Shego maneuvered out of it and flipped backwards. A loud spark caught their attention. Energy was slowly erupting from the platform, shaking the entire structure. Kim and Shego shared a seriously look before leaping from the girder. Kim grabbed a hanging chain, and Shego grabbed Kim. The two swung high in the air and landed on the opposite side of the platform. They saw Drakken busily typing on his console, frenetic in his attempts to fix whatever problem occurred. "Is Dr. Drakken self-foiling these days?" Kim wondered. Shego heaved a sigh, placing her hand on her bowed head. "Yeah, I can see why you would assume that." She replied. She thought little of her boss and his talents, but he was on a roll today. A bolt of electricity flew from the center of the platform and struck the ceiling and scattered in smaller bits in all directions. The warehouse began to fall apart, forcing the occupants to flee. "Run!" Drakken cried, already out the door. Shego bolted towards the door with Kim and Ann behind her. A girder and other heavy debris separated Kim and Ann from Shego, leaving the mother-daughter team trapped inside.

"Possible!" Shego shouted, the exit ten feet from her. "We're fine!" Kim helped Ann to her feet. The three girls managed to avoid being crushed. "Hang on, I'm getting you out of there!" Shego declared, planning various escape routes. "Just go, we'll shut the machine off!" Kim commanded, rushing to the console. She felt her pulse race and heard her heart beat louder. Ann was right with her as she tapped at the console, her fingers dancing along rapidly. With the energy resounding, she didn't even try the kimmunicator, there was no way she would get a connection.  
Bright energy gathered at the center of the gazebo-like structure. Ann placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and faced it, trying to become a shield. "Yes!" Kim cheered as the machine began to shut down. Before it could, the quantum energy dispersed, knocking everything back hard. As they flew, Kim and Ann connected to their other selves, sharing their memories and emotions. The girls were stunned to learn that mother and daughter had become girlfriend and girlfriend. They saw and felt everything. The two Kims and Anns imprinted on one another as Drakken expected. The current Kim began to form new feelings for Ann, and the other Kim began to form new feelings for Shego. The Anns were affected as well, with the current Ann having new feelings for Kim.

Shego leapt from the hover craft and down at the warehouse, her right hand brimming with green and black energy. She formed and fist and punched down, smashing through the ceiling and forming a crater in the floor. Relatively unharmed, she dashed to Kim's side and went to her knees, sitting beside her beloved. "Kimmie? Come on, talk to me." The woman quietly urged, concern showing on her face. She received no response. Shego lifted Kim's upper body and laid her on her thighs while holding her head aloft in her left hand. "Kimmie..." Shego urged the girl to awaken. She placed her right hand on Kim's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. Slowly, her eyes began to open, and she looked to the woman holding her close. Shego smiled in relief. Kim offered a weak smile, her chest filling with warmth. "No big..." Kim whispered. Shego brushed aside some stray strands of hair from Kim's face and leaned down to kiss the girl. Their kiss was short-lived as Kim still had to tend to her mother. Shego helped Kim to her feet and joined her at Ann's side. The doctor slowly roused from unconsciousness, with all three brought back to the reality of the danger they were in when another beam fell near them. Kim pulled Ann to her feet and supported her weight. Shego dashed ahead with her fist glowing with energy. She smashed a large hole in the wall and helped Kim and Ann to escape before it covered with debris. The trio of girls watched the warehouse crumble to the ground with a kimmunicator scan confirming the inter-dimensional machine was destroyed with it. Drakken came around and tossed a rope down for Shego. The mercenary smirked, winked, and gave a small wave as she grabbed the rope and flew off. Wade called in a ride for Kim and Ann as well. A humvee pulled up with the driver asking if one of the girls was Kim Possible.

The Possible girls were flown back to Middleton, both dealing with the new feelings and emotions that imprinted onto them. They definitely saw each other in a new light. They reviewed the new memories they gained from their alternate selves and try as they might, they were falling in love. The mountain where it began, office where Kim drove Ann wild, the plane where Ann returned that favor, the luxury cruise, it was all too much for them to fight. They argued with themselves, arguing that those memories and events were not theirs. However, it was all for naught. Kim and Ann stole a glance at one another and smiled, looked away, then blushed. That alone confirmed it for them: they had fallen in love.  
The girls had returned home at around 5 P.M. and were grateful to find the house empty. James Possible, the rocket-scientist father, and Jim and Jim, the genius tweebs, were out. The two took separate showers and changed before meeting in the kitchen for a late lunch. Kim wore her normal green tang-top and baggy blue pants while Ann wore a purple t-shirt and jeans. Over a plate of chicken-cutlet parmesan, Kim and Ann would occasionally lock eyes, green staring into blue. Ann broke the tension. "You and Shego seem to have gotten closer." She observed. Kim scoffed. "So not the drama. We work together only when both of our lives are in danger." The girl explained. The doctor remained unconvinced, but let the subject matter go for now.  
After dinner, the ladies retired to the living room to watch TV. The first show to appear on the large screen was a rerun of Space Passage, a show Kim was none too fond of. She quickly switched the channel and found a favorite show: Pals. Heroine and doctor settled in next to one another for the show and enjoyed themselves. Kim rested her hand on the couch beside her and Ann's hand unconsciously moved to rest atop Kim's. The two looked to one another and blushed slightly.

The two girls were becoming more aware of each other as time passed. Kim was beginning to take note of Ann's scent, finding it pleasant. Ann curled her fingers around Kim's hand in a gentle grasp. Before she could do anything further, the house phone began to ring, drawing the girls' attention. Kim stood, leaving Ann's hold, and went for the phone. Upon answering the phone with awful timing, she heard her father's voice. "Hi dad! ... Yeah, we had fun, it was so not the drama. ... Oh, you guys won't be coming home tonight? I guess the President does need a better Air Force One. Rocket engines won't build and outfit to a giant plane by themselves. ... Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Kim's conversation with her father and near rival in love jolted the two women, but not enough to break their new memories and feelings towards one another. She placed the phone on the receiver and looked back to Ann, who cast her eyes down solemnly. Kim grit her teeth and walked towards the woman, stopping just before her. The two locked eyes once more, with Kim smiling softly. "Somehow, this seems both new and familiar at the same time." She said. "Kimmie..." Ann whispered. Kim leaned down and put her hands on Ann's shoulders, forcing her against the back cushions before she sat on the woman's lap, wrapping her legs around Ann. A dam broke in the girls and they began to make out, holding one another close. It was true: it was both new and familiar to them, but still exciting. Ann hungered for Kim's touch and taste, and Kim felt the same way. Ann's hands reached down, caressing Kim's back until it reached Kim's 'bubble butt' as the woman affectionately called it, and used that as leverage to pull the girl closer, causing her to giggle as they continued to kiss. Kim ran her fingers through Ann's short red hair as she opened her mouth to allow her tongue to meet the doctor's, tasting the woman for what seemed like both the first time and the hundredth.

Time slowed for the woman, feeling like an hour since they began to kiss. They ended it after a while, but kept their faces close as they panted and smiled. They felt increasingly warm, their red faces matching this. "No point in arguing, huh? Seems like we have to follow our hearts." Ann pointed out. Kim shrugged playfully. "I guess it was meant to be." She said off-handedly. They giggled in unison for a few moments before they stared longingly at one another. Deciding they had all day and night to express these new emotions, they didn't want to waste any of it. Ann assisted Kim in quickly removing her crop-top and tossing it aside. The doctor began to massage the girl's left breast as her lips found the right. Kim let out a groan as she felt her pent-up desires being attended. Kim's lips found Ann's, kissing more passionately with her minds in a haze of love and lust. They felt their pulses pound harder as time went on. Kim quickly tore off Ann's shirt and began to hungrily lick and suck on the woman's breasts. The girl kneaded her new lover's breasts, causing the woman to moan. Kim stopped and pulled her close, once more kissing her soft lips. She pushed and rubbed their naked chests together, making them both feel good.  
Kim began to rub between Ann's legs, feeling her arousal. She gently opened the front of the woman's pants, keeping her eyes locked to Ann's. She slipped off the doctor's lap and kneeled before her on the floor. With a wink, Kim quickly pulled off the woman's pants and panties, tossing them aside with their shirts. Ann moved forward a bit and spread her legs open, allowing Kim move her head closer. She gently traced Ann's pussy with her tongue, gaining a cry of pleasure from her new girlfriend. Kim knew exactly how to make the woman climax, knew all of her sensitive spots, and Ann knew the same of Kim.

The heroine continued to lick the doctor's hot and wet pussy, causing the woman to release moans of pleasure. Kim moved her tongue upward a bit and circled Ann's clit before moving back down and pushing her tongue inward. Fearing she would climax too soon and wanting her daughter and lover to feel as good as she was, Ann placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kimmie...let me..." The woman pleaded. Kim looked up in understanding. She retracted her tongue and stood up, watching the doctor unbutton her pants and draw it down with her panties. Kim kicked the discarded clothes away before Ann leaned forward and licked her pussy, finding it already wet with arousal. She put her hands on Kim's hips to keep her steady as she began.  
A great moan erupted from Kim's mouth. She leaned forward, putting her hands on Ann's shoulders to keep herself up as the woman continued to lick her below. Ann hungrily devoured the girl's pussy, enjoying every minute of it. Her left hand found its way to her wet and sensitive pussy, allowing her to pleasure herself at the same time she pleasured her beloved Kimmie-cub. Ann pressed her tongue inward, making her lover cry out once more. She stifled her own moans as her fingers slid inside her pussy, busying her mouth with Kim. With one final cry, both Possible women reached a very satisfying orgasm. Ann lapped up some of Kim's juices before the girl collapsed onto the ground, sitting down with her legs folded on either side. She panted for air, looking to Ann who seemed to be equally satisfied. Their cheeks had since become a nice shade of red. Kim reached for the woman's wet left hand and licked the juices off, arousing both girls once more. Needing more of one another, Kim stood on her knees and pulled Ann into another kiss, the girls able to taste themselves. They ended the kiss after a few moments with Kim giving Ann a clever grin. "You're not done yet, are you?" She asked. Ann simply smiled. "Not by a long shot, Kim."

Kim helped Ann to lay across the couch. For a few moments, Kim laid on top of her, pushing her warm nude body against her lover's, kissing the woman passionately. Ann had to admit to herself that she had not felt this excited or aroused in some time, and completely accepted that her own daughter made her feel this way. They ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Oh Kim, I love you." Ann confessed. "I love you too, 'Ann'." Kim returned, adding the other Kim's pet name to it. Ann gave a small chuckle in understanding. The heroine moved downward and sat up, taking Ann's left leg and draping it over her shoulder. Ann, with borrowed experience from her other self, knew what was coming and it excited her greatly. She pushed herself up and leaned on her right elbow as Kim sat on her leg and pushed their pussies together while leaning back on her left hand. After an initial moan, the girls began to rub against one another, feeling pleasure shoot though them in greater amounts than before. They continued to grind below, panting heavily and crying out in ecstasy, feeling warmth build up between them. This was another such event where it seemed like both the first and hundredth time they had been together, and though it was weird, it still felt good. Kim and Ann locked eyes as they made love and smiled, feeling nothing but love and passion towards one another. Their gaze broke when they felt close to release. Their cries came faster and they arched their backs upwards. Soon enough, one long shout accompanied their incredible climax. The two fell back and tried to catch their breath. Feeling up for it, Kim sat up and crawled to lay almost on top of Ann, having little room to lay beside her. Ann wrapped her arm around Kim and the girl cuddled with her, resting her hand on the doctor's breast. After a few moments, Kim felt Ann's arm move downward. The woman's hand grazed Kim's ass and moved her fingers to gently rub the girl's wet pussy. The two smiled with Kim recalling Ann's words of 'Not by a long shot'.

The morning sun crept through Kim's window, waking her. She was laying naked beneath her covers and beside her ever-lovely mother Ann. She watched Ann's content sleeping face as the woman lay on her side facing Kim. The girl smiled, recalling the events of last night in great detail. After a number of times together, the girls showered themselves and took the time to clean up their mess in the living room. They were responsible secret lovers, after all.  
Kim moved close and gave Ann a soft kiss to her lips, apparently waking her and allowing Ann to return the gesture. After a few moments, they parted and smiled warmly to one another. "Good morning." Ann bid her lover. Kim gestured with a smile. The girls left the bed and proceeded with their morning routines from brushing teeth to getting dressed. Once Kim finished changing into her green tang-top and blue cargo pants, she found Ann, now dressed in her purple shirt and skirt with a white lab coat covering it all, setting the table for breakfast. She came up from behind the doctor and grabbed her chest firmly, catching the woman off-guard. "Oh! Kim, you shouldn't do that." Ann gently chided. "Debatable." Kim's go-to argument for mischief in the course of love. She began to run her tongue along Ann's neck, gaining a soft groan from the woman. She trailed soft kisses down to the doctor's collar-bone, pushing fabric aside with her left hand. Deciding she had enough foreplay, Kim spun her girlfriend around and lifted her onto the table. Ann giggled as the girl wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. After they parted, Ann giggled once more. "Teenagers really are energetic." She mused. "And you're not? I had to keep up with you last." Kim countered, both smiling happily. They laughed for a few moments before Kim regretfully helped Ann off the table so she could continue to prepare breakfast.  
The two settled at the table and ate scrambled eggs with a side of toast and bacon.

"So tell me, just what is your real relationship with Shego?" Ann inquired, still not fooled by Kim's aloof reply from the previous day. Kim gulped down and fork of eggs nervously. Deciding not to lie, she gave her mother a weak look. "We've been dating for six months. It all started on that mountain in Japan when Drakken wiped our memories." She began. Kim looked down at her plate and examined the parallel timelines. "This me ended up with her, but the other me ended up with the other you. That's where things diverged." Ann looked to the girl and smiled warmly. "Do you regret anything?" She asked. Kim bolted to her feet. "No. I really do love you, and not just as my mother." She stated with the utmost seriousness and determination. Ann continued to smile, completely satisfied. "Good, because I love you too, and not just as my daughter." She admitted. Kim smiled once more and sat back down. Whether or not it was due to their coming into contact with a parallel world was irrelevant, they were meant to be together. In the back of her mind, Kim wondered what she should do about her relationship with Shego. She loved that woman a great deal, finding more in common with her than most people. She loved everything about her. Now that she has Ann, a love triangle had formed and she didn't know what to do. She loved both women with everything she was. Her time of indecisiveness was cut short by a car horn from outside. James and the twins arrived home, pulling up in the driveway. She gave a small sigh, realizing that her love life had become complicated. The more mature Possible, though seeing the complication, was more confident in finding a way to navigate it all. Kim noticed this and wondered why. Before she could meet with James and the twin dweebs, her kimmunicator sounded with Wade appearing on the screen shortly thereafter.

Dr. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice, tasked Kim Possible with an assignment. Kim left her house and drove to a fancy spy that opened a while ago, the same spa Kim met with Shego to make love. Pushing her more personal memories aside, Kim recounted the mission specifics in her mind. She was told to meet two female operatives who worked for the Worldwide Evil Empire, the enemy group of Global Justice, and headed by Gemini, Dr. Director's fraternal twin brother. The two agents were posing as masseuses two kidnap important clients. Kim was to pose as one such client, as she herself posed a great threat to W.E.E. Dr. Director, via G.J., made an appointment for Kim ahead of time, so when she arrived, all she had to do was check in.  
The spy was finely decorated, giving off an ancient Roman vibe with marble pillars placed here and there. Kim met with a beautiful receptionist at the front desk and was quickly lead to a private room. After being offered a towel and left alone, the heroine got undressed and put her clothes and other belongings in a basket that sat on a table with other assorted items such as massage oil and scented candles. Kim laid on the massage table face down and draped the towel on her back.  
After a short while, Kim heard two individuals enter the room. On alert, Kim made note of everything she could perceive. Light steps on carpet, perfume, and in the corner of her eye, she could make out finely made robes. Two women, as Kim expected. What she didn't expect was one of the women placing a firm hand on her ass. "Hey bubble-butt." The woman said, sounding oddly familiar with a condescending tone of voice.

Startled, Kim rose up and leaned on her side, pushing up with one arm. She laid eyes on her mother in a short purple satin robe and Shego, who stood closer, in a short green satin robe. Kim sat up and covered her chest with the white towel. "What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of a mission!" She hissed angrily. "You mean the two evil empire bimbos? We already caught them and sent them off to Global Justice. Doy." Shego explained haughtily, crossing her arms under her chest. Ann merely smiled with her hands on her hips. "That answers one question, but raises so many more. So...what's the sitch?" She carefully asked, her mind awash with emotions. Ann finally spoke. "Shego and I had a conversation after you left. I told her what happened to us, and after a while, we came to a decision." She explained. "What decision?" Kim asked, fearful of the answer. Shego gave her the usual predatory grin and moved closer. "No matter what, you're my Kimmie." She stated before planting a warm kiss on Kim's lips. Kim's eyes widened in shock as she blushed once more. As Shego pulled back, she grabbed onto the girl's towel and stood up, revealing Kim's naked body. "Oopsie, you dropped your towel." Ann quipped with a light chuckle. Kim looked down and quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Shego smirked and dropped the towel to the floor. A look passed between Ann and Shego, a signal. The two women looked back to Kim and began to loose the robes they wore. Kim was captivated by the beautiful woman as their robes hung loose, showing just enough for her to tell that her lovers weren't wearing anything beneath them. The two let the robes fall to the floor, leaving them completely nude. Excited and aroused, Shego stalked towards Kim and pulled the girl's arms down to her sides to reveal her chest. She pushed the girl down onto the table and kissed her passionately. Ann moved closer as well, standing at the foot of the table and leaning over Kim. She spread the girl's legs and proceeded to ravish Kim's pussy.

Shego looked back as Kim cried out in pleasure. Seeing Ann lick her own daughter's pussy really didn't bother her, it just made her aroused even further. As she expected, she didn't mind sharing Kim with another woman, as long as they were all equals in the relationship. Shego, unable to bear it anymore, moved onto the table and stood on her knees as she straddled Kim's head. Kim and Shego shared a look, with the girl obliging her lover's silently request. Kim propped herself up on her right elbow and put her left hand on Shego's bottom, pulling the woman closer to Kim can reach her wet pussy. A single lick made Shego moan. Her hand reached up to massage her own breast, adding to her pleasure as Kim continued to lick her below. At the end of the table, Ann was feeling more aroused than ever. She was rubbing her pussy as she licked and fingered Kim's. Their excitement reached a peak, with all three girls reaching orgasm. The medium-sized room that was, for reasons only G.J. know, soundproof, was filled with the women's cries.  
The girls were still sensitive from their first climax, but didn't want to linger in the room for too long. After a few moments of rest, Shego removed herself from the table, much to Kim's chagrin. "Don't worry sweetie, we're just changing things up a bit. Gotta return the favor." Shego informed her with a wink. Shego moved back onto the table and lifted Kim's right leg and draped it over her left shoulder as she slid their pussies together as she leaned back on her elbow. As she did that, Ann took Shego's former position and faced the pale-green woman. Excited, Kim began to lick the doctor as Shego grinded against the girl. As Kim's incredible tongue moved below, Ann decided to rub the girl's breasts. She massaged one in her hand and rubbed the nipple between her fingers with the other. Still, Kim was able to stifle most of her sounds to focus on pleasuring Ann, though it was not easy. Shego didn't make it easy, and Ann didn't help either. The woman leaned down to where Kim and Shego met and trailed her tongue across them both, getting a better taste of them. Shego's moans increased, as did Kim's.

Understanding that she couldn't hold her voice in any longer, Kim pushed a finger inside Ann and used her thumb to rub the good doctor's clit. At this, Ann stopped licking the girls and sat up, moaning. Shego pushed herself up and pulled the woman into a deep kiss, which Ann gratefully returned. Kim used her free hand to reach up and rub Ann's breast, feeling Shego's skin on the way. She felt warm inside, knowing her former enemy and mother could truly get along. She couldn't be happier. That familiar feeling built inside the girls. They climaxed together once more, letting their voices ring out in ecstasy.  
Kim laid on her back breathing heavily, as did Shego. Ann found herself on top of the two, quite liking her place for the time being. "A mother-daughter threesome, I'm living the dream." Shego quipped. Ann, resting her head on Shego's stomach, didn't take offense but did want to make the woman pay for her comment. "Kimmie, we'll make her regret those words later." She called back. "Oh definitely." Kim agreed. "Please and thank you." Shego mocked one of Kim's lines.  
The trio rested for a while before deciding it would be better to leave or face suspicion. Kim found her clothes quickly enough and felt Shego and Ann stare at her as she dressed. Shego and Ann put their robes back on so they could retrieve their clothes. Kim followed them out the door, acting as a look-out. Ann and Shego found the storage room where they changed earlier and entered. Ann was changing into her normal purple shirt and skirt with black stockings, and Shego had her Miss Go persona: a green skirt, green button blouse, and light gray blazer with green earrings and a green headband. Kim pulled the door behind them, leaving it open a crack. The girl scanned the surroundings, finding the hallway empty. Satisfied, Kim peered inside and watched her girlfriends change, enjoying her private show. Shego noticed this and grinned. "Enjoying the show, princess?" She questioned. Ann giggled. "Yes, I am." Kim replied. Watching the woman's slender bodies move, slowly putting on clothes, was quite the show that the doctor and villainess enjoying staging. Later, they intended to watch Kim's show, only in reverse.

The three ladies snuck out of the spa and back to Kim's car. Shego and Ann arrived via hover craft that was auto-piloted back to Drakken's lair. Shego arrived at the car first and elected to drive, having stolen Kim's keys. Kim shrugged and took the passenger's seat with Ann taking the backseat. Once settled, Shego turned the key and departed the spa.  
En route to Kim's house, Shego decided to have some fun. Her right hand stealthily crept along to Kim's leg. Kim looked down, then to Shego, curious. Her silent question was answered when Shego put her hand on Kim's crotch, gaining a small yelp from the girl. "Shego." Kim chided. Ann's curiosity was piqued. "Let's see who's faster: you or me." Shego challenged, much to Kim and Ann's bewilderment. Shego deftly unbuttoned Kim's pants and slipped her hand down, rubbing Kim through her panties. The girl moaned, finally solving the mystery for Ann. The doctor giggled, finding it amusing and somewhat arousing. "Fine, just pay attention to the road." She playfully warned. "Oh don't worry, I'm the best driver you've ever seen." Shego informed her new lover with confidence.  
Kim tried to stifle her moans, not wishing to get caught by the general public around her. Shego continued to rub her, once more making the girl wet with desire. The situation itself was making the girl excited, fear driving her hormones and adrenaline. The danger was getting to her in a new way, something like what happened to the other Kim on an airplane. "Hmm? Wet already? With you fighting in cheerleading outfits, I guess you really are a exhibitionist." Shego teased, her hand slipping into Kim's wet panties to touch the girl directly. Kim sat back as far as she could and groaned. "I...am not...an exhibitionist...!" She tried desperately not to have an orgasm, wanting to win the mostly silly challenge and wait until they arrived home. Shego wouldn't make it that easy, gliding a finger inside the girl and rubbing her clit for added pleasure.

Kim moaned loudly, grateful that no other cars or people were near enough to hear her. Deciding to be mischievous, Ann slipped her arm around the side of the seat and to Kim, sliding her hand beneath the shirt and gently grabbing the girl's left breast. "No bra, Kimmie? How often do you go out with no bra?" Ann questioned, making Shego snicker. "I never mind really, more eye-candy. Though I think she does it on purpose to distract me during our fights." Shego added. "That's not it..." Kim said weakly between moans. Ann began to rub Kim's nipple between her index finger and thumb, making the girl cry out once more. Ann and Shego realized they were almost to the Possible home, impressed with Kim's resilience. The coup de grace came when Ann moved herself closer to Kim and pulled her into a kiss with her right hand. The completely aroused girl returned the kiss with passion, reaching climax shortly thereafter. She broke the kiss and cried, arching her back forward. Without knowing, she had made it home before she orgasmed, winning the silly challenge. Ann sat back in her seat as Kim collapsed into hers. Shego pulled her hand free and licked the juices off, grinning at the winded girl with the flushed visage. "Do you do this often?" Ann questioned Shego. "No, but we will from now on." Shego replied. Ann sighed, willing to let them have 'dangerous' fun as long as no one is arrested with a ruined reputation.  
Kim buttoned her pants before the girls exited the car. "I am so paying you back for that." Kim grumbled. "I didn't hear someone say 'no', Kimmie-cub." Ann retorted. "Actually, it was more like 'yes'. A lot." Shego added. Kim blushed and fumed as they entered the empty house. The young heroine wondered if her other self in the parallel world was having this much trouble. She was, but there were little complaints to be made.

With the ladies set around the table, some exposition was in order. "So, Mrs. Stoppable told me Ron secretly went to the Yamanouchi Ninja School to master his mystic monkey powers. He didn't tell anyone because he wanted it to be a surprise." Ann started. "Dr. D has it in his head he'll take over the business world and influence politics to take over the world. That one might work, but Global Justice will likely stop him if he gets that far." Shego continued. "Also, your father and brothers were invited to the international space station to work there for almost a year." Everything was concluded. Everyone would be busy and leave Kim, Ann, and Shego to have a relationship without interference. Shego got up and went to the fridge for a drink. Kim followed, but just to grab Shego. She grabbed the woman from behind just as her hand reached the handle. "Time for some payback, Shego." Kim whispered before gently nibbling on her earlobe and unbuttoning Shego's shirt and pulling her top open, revealing her black lace bra. "Oh yeah?" Shego asked. Ann joined the two and pulled the bra down, revealing Shego's breasts. "Yeah. You said it was a dream to have a mother-daughter three-way." Ann reminded. Kim licked Shego's neck gently to start. She unzipped Shego's skirt and let it fall to the floor before her hand reached into the woman's black panties. "Quite the risque lingerie, Shego. I like it." Kim complemented the woman. "Me too, now that you mention it." Ann agreed, going for Shego's chest and groping one breast as she licked and sucked on the other. Shego's moaned loudly, really enjoying the mother-daughter threesome. The girls moved their fun from the kitchen to Ann's bedroom, providing more comfort and space for the three girls on the bed.

They spent the rest of the day making love, breaking only for food and drink, and doing that while completely naked. The three girls liked spending intimate time together, enjoying cuddling and waking up next to one another in the morning, with Kim taking the middle space more often than not. Though Shego did enjoy having a Possible on either side of her, something dreams are made of. Oftentimes they would make a bit of a game or challenge to keep things interesting like what happened in the ride back from the spa. One such incident saw Kim lose to Shego in a card game, forcing Kim to walk around the house in only a pink thong for a whole day, something all three girls quite enjoyed.  
They were still professions, however. Kim, Shego, and Ann started to go on missions shortly thereafter, with Kim and Shego teaching Ann about the game. Shego's excuse for helping Kim was simply to raid other villains for her profit, something that went undetected in evil social circles. Shego used an amount of her plundered loot to keep Ann's hospital funded when a business CEO wanted to use it for his own source of wealth. He was quickly sent packing by Shego using both legal and illegal methods.  
Shego, Ann, and Kim realized they had about a year to figure out how to keep their relationship going without trying to keep it secret. Shego suggested they fake their deaths, with Kim quickly pointing out that Wade and/or Global Justice would figure it out before long. Ann recommended her other self's plan: Ann teaching at a distant college that Kim would attend. Shego merely shrugged, preferring her idea. What mattered was this: the trio of lovers would stay together and in love for as long as possible.

Author's Notes: Another big thanks to ssvidel3 for helping me write this one, he's a solid dude to bounce ideas off of. As for the title, it was the best I could come up with, and seemed to fit the plot-point of two worlds interacting with one another. With that out of the way, this is the logical conclusion to the Kim Possible arc I've created: Kim, Shego, and Ann in a committed relationship. It just fits so well. The story turned out longer than I thought it would, but it wraps everything up nicely, and I hope you all like it. I'm not sure if I'll write another KP story again, only if a really good idea comes along. So far, this is good. I should add that I would support having any of the other girls pairing up with Kim such as Bonnie or Dr. Director, I just couldn't find a good way of working them in.


End file.
